That conversation
by OPYKJ
Summary: One conversation, two conversations, and then Kathryn Janeway gets sick of it.
1. Chapter 1 - Much Closer

From ariella884's prompt: " _Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another_." The collection of others' works to this prompt can be found on Archive Of Our Own - Collection Outside Perspectives. Go and check them all.

* * *

 **Much Closer**

"I see you've named your mother as executor."

"Yes, Gretchen Janeway."

"Captain, she lives seventy thousand light-years away. Commander Chakotay is much closer."

"You're right. Fine."

"Relationship to you?"

"Last time I looked he was my First Officer, Doctor."

"I am sorry but this is a civil matter, not Starfleet. The document doesn't accept ranks."

"Can't you put him down as a friend?"

"I'll need something more specific."

"Best friend, then."

"How about I write _lover_ after his name?"

"What did you—"

"That's what he put after yours when he asked me to witness his will two months ago."

* * *

Thanks to arcadia75 and cheile for the quick beta.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bonding Exercise

**Bonding Exercise**

"Tuvok, what can I do for you?"

"I wish to discuss what happened this morning, Captain."

"Everybody says it was great. It's a pity the Commander and I missed most of it."

"It was supposed to be a team building exercise, Captain, not a fun fair."

"Come on, Tuvok, lighten up. Your latest training sessions haven't been a resounding success; you said so yourself at the last Senior Officer meeting. I thought introducing some enjoyment would create more _esprit de corps_."

"I have to admit that the outcomes are overall encouraging. The 'Dismantling a Shuttle' time for Team Warp Core was eleven minutes faster than the Starfleet record held by the Enterprise. And Team Deck 15 finished the 3-kilometre obstacle course for the first time in four months. This is the PADD with all the results."

"Setting the course on their own deck was a good idea then. And you just wait until I let Picard know of B'Elanna's team. In a few decades."

"In addition, it seems that Neelix and the Doctor can actually work together without offending each other. The 'Spot a Bug' test was an overall success according to Kes."

"No more stomach flu for a while then, I hope. Oh, the Team At The Top came last. What happened, Tuvok?"

"I am unable to provide an explanation, as I was not involved in this particular session. Mister Paris and Mister Kim told me that they couldn't complete the 'Find the Intruders without Using Internal Sensors' exercise in the assigned two hours. It seems that you and Commander Chakotay couldn't be located. May I ask where the two of you were hiding?"

"Thank you, Tuvok. You are quite right. We really should follow proper training procedures from now on."

"I disagree, Captain. The crew enthusiasm and results do make up for the somewhat chaotic methods. My proposals for the next session are detailed at the end of the file."

"You've programmed a 'Find a Crashed Shuttle' drill for the Team At the Top. Don't you think four hours is a bit long though?"

"I thought Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim could do with a longer session, especially if the shuttle is out of comms range, and the transporter is not working."

"Four hours."

"I am sure the Commander and you will find plenty to do during that time. You've had abundant practice with that particular bonding exercise."

* * *

Thanks to devovere for the very quick beta.


	3. Chapter 3 - It

**It**

"Captain, may I bring something to your attent—"

"Not you too, Harry. Before you go any further, let me say this once: it wouldn't be right."

"It wouldn't?"

"No. Because whatever everybody thinks, nothing is going to happen."

"It would improve crew morale though."

"Not that way! I am asking you, Ensign, why is everybody around me so keen to forget about rules and regulations? Why?"

"Actually, I don't think that is the case. Commander Tuvok did ask me to—"

"Tuvok put you up to this?"

"It does come under his authority."

"How dare he?"

"I'm not sure I quite—"

"So he sent you instead? Wait until I give him a dressing down. He probably thought I would be more gentle with you."

"I sincerely do hope so, Captain. Maybe it's a bad time to talk about it. I'll come back later."

"Oh no, Ensign. You won't get off the hook that easily. Let's have it right now in the open. Who else knows about it?"

"Well, B'Elanna said something a few weeks back, but I didn't find anything wrong with it when I checked. Seven mentioned it more recently, and the Doctor. I think Ensign Wildman and even Naomi have been a bit frustrated and Dalby too."

"The whole crew, basically. That's great."

"It's a problem that is affecting the entire ship, yes."

"I didn't realise."

"It's no big deal though. Just a matter of acknowledging the situation, in my opinion."

"Chakotay has been telling me the same thing. There is no hiding the facts from any of you but I thank you for bringing your concern to my attention. The time is ripe. Open a ship-wide channel."

~Ship-wide communication from the captain. Please listen up. I've been made aware that my feelings towards Commander Chakotay are now the object of too many conversations on this ship. Why this is of interest to anybody other than me and the Commander totally escapes me but I can assure you that in no circumstances will this private matter interfere with our duties to get you home. End of communiqué.~

"Are you all right, Kim? You look pale."

"I am really happy for you and the Commander, although your announcement is hardly going to solve the lack of bandwidth on the Pathfinder communications system, which was all I wanted to talk to you about."

"…"

"I think I'll take my leave now, ma'am."

* * *

My greatest thanks to Devovere for the extra quick beta once again.


	4. Chapter 4 - End of Conversation

"I am so angry with myself, Chakotay. I should have…"

"Kathryn, calm down. You're putting a hole in the carpet pacing like that."

"The entire crew knows."

"Well, I thought that was the point of your ship-wide announcement. And you'll hurt yourself if you keep banging your fist on the table top."

"I had to inform Admiral Paris before somebody else told him."

"Not sure why you think that would be a problem. I did like those glasses by the way. Replicated them especially for this evening's celebration dinner. Murano glass, from Venice."

"You realise my career is finished. Over. Starfleet will never trust me with another ship."

"Oh, there goes the vase. The crew and I trust you with this ship and that's the only thing that counts."

"No doubt our lives are already plastered on social media all over the Alpha quadrant."

"You might be slightly exaggerating there. Careful with the plates."

"I'll have to talk to Mom about us."

"That would be nice. I guess we won't be eating tonight."

"I was supposed to capture you, not fall in love with you. It's all your fault."

"Of course. Would you mind if we spend the rest of the evening in your quarters? I don't feel like cleaning up right now."

"What's going to happen to us, Chakotay?"

"You are exhausted. Give me your pips. I'll put them on your bedside table."

"Mom will be happy of course. She's always wanted the best for me. And Phoebe will be over the moon."

"I like your Mom and sister already. Let's get your jacket off too."

"Have you read some of the messages coming through the Pathfinder? So supportive."

"Boots? Easier if you're sitting down. And the trousers. Yes, people are very nice."

"I hope the Admiralty will be sympathetic to our situation."

"Off with the turtleneck and undershirt. Can't see what they are going to do if they don't like it, but we'll send them all an invitation to the wedding."

"Owen was so encouraging."

"He's a good man. I wouldn't expect anything less from him. We'll invite him too."

"Do you know what? I thought Tom was going to kiss me when I got to the bridge. And Tuvok almost smiled."

"I'll have a talk with them both in the morning, after I thank Kim. Comfy?"

"Thank you."

"Good night, Kathryn."

"Did you say 'wedding'?"

…

"Chakotay!"

* * *

Thanks to devovere for the beta. Always a pleasure.


End file.
